Dónde hubo fuego
by Nophidia
Summary: ... Cenizas quedan. Akane se hace pasar por muerta sabiéndose traicionada por su familia, se marcha dejando en su lugar el dolor de su pérdida, pero el destino le jugará una mala pasada y la hará volver a enfrentar su pasado y al amor que creía olvidado.
1. Chapter 1

-**Te quiero…-** las palabras brotan de su boca con naturalidad.

Admiró la belleza del tierno rostro que le contempla, y es que aquel brillante mirar castaño junto al sonrojo dulce de sus mejillas, la hacían lucir hermosa, una inocente hermosura que creyó sólo ella podía irradiar.

-Igual yo- la melodiosa voz llegó a sus oídos haciendo que su corazón latiese fuerte, pero lo que siguió a continuación le dejó impactado por entero.

Los dulces y femeninos labios sobre los suyos, en un beso por completo dulce e inocente que él correspondió en el acto…, y al separarse, lo único que atinó es a dejarse dominar por sus propios sentimientos.

-**Akane, te amo**- y la abrazó fuerte- **Quédate conmigo, vivamos nuestra historia juntos… Te necesito…**

La figura de la chica desvaneciendo entre sus fuertes brazos que no eran capaces de impedir su partida.

**-¡No, Akane, no te vayas!-** exclamó exasperado- **¡¡¡Akane, Akaneee, Akaneeeeeee!!!!**

Era inútil, por más que gritara su nombre, ya nada tenía entre sus brazos, la dulce presencia se había marchado y en su lugar había depositado el peor de los dolores: Aquel que proviene del alma.

**-¡¡¡Ranma!!!**

Abrió sus ojos despertando sobresaltado, siendo devuelto a la realidad de sopetón. Se incorporó bruscamente, y sus ojos azules captaron de inmediato al responsable de su despertar.

**-¡¿Qué…?!**

**-¡¡Otra vez dijiste su nombre!!-** lo interrumpió la mujer, con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos azules y el sonrojo invadiendo sus mejillas a causa de su rabia**- ¡¿Hasta cuándo?!!-** gritó con rabia arrojándole un cojín en el rostro con fuerza, para seguidamente levantarse del lecho que compartía con su marido, o mejor dicho, la causa de todos sus dolores de cabeza y hasta de sus celos más enfermizos.

**-Ukyo, yo…** - vio a la chica dirigirse a la ventana, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas y dolorosas.

-**¿Qué? ¿Qué me dirás ahora, Ranma?-** preguntó con brusquedad y un tono de voz agrio, ya admirando el nítido paisaje de una calle siempre desierta a esas horas de la mañana**- Quinta noche consecutiva-** pronunció con desgano.

**-Necesito tiempo, hace apenas tres meses que Akane **– carraspeó, era difícil, superar aquello sería posiblemente el mayor de sus retos- **murió y yo… no estuve ahí para protegerla ¿cómo crees que me siento yo?**- dijo con voz muerta, sin moverse de la tibia cama.

Tras unos tensos instantes de silencio, Saotome suspiró descargando los sentimientos que llevaba dentro y bajó la mirada unos instantes, y pensó: _**'Sabía que esto era una mala idea'.**_

-**Mi padre…-** sollozó secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisón- **Te ofreció la cura para tu maldición a cambio de que te casaras conmigo y sé que no fue, quizás, la mejor manera, pero…**- lo miró con todo el cariño que tenía para él**- Haré todo lo posible por agradarte y ser la mejor esposa, pro… prometo hacerte feliz, sé que nunca podré sacarte del corazón el recuerdo de Akane porque yo sé que tú… la amas, pero ya verás que con el tiempo me amarás a mí y Akane quedará como un bonito recuerdo de tu pasado, sólo eso**- se acercó a él, y se sentó a su lado**- Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que me ames**- lo besó en los labios, primero con dulzura, pero poco a poco sus besos se hicieron más apasionados.

* * *

-¡¡Estás loca si piensas que haré algo como eso!!- chilló la chica.

-**Akane, será en son del arte. No es que te vaya a violar o algo parecido**- sonrió burlona, pero al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras al recibir una mirada fulminante de su compañera- **¡Vamos, te prometo que será divertido!**

**-¿y qué tal si vende luego la pintura en algún lugar? ¡¿con qué cara saldré a la calle, si en cualquier esquina se puede encontrar el poseedor de esa pintura y reconocerme?! ¡¡Me moriría de la vergüenza!!-** exclama la chica, paseándose de un lado al otro de su habitación.

Hiruka suspiró con pesadez, siguiéndola con la mirada sin llegar a entender el particular razonamiento de la joven, y respondió:

-**No la venderá porque te la dará a ti-** sonrió al ver a la chica detenerse para mirarla con atención. Ella se levantó del borde de la cama en dónde había estado sentada desde hacía rato, y comenzó a hablar suavemente acercándose a la chica- **Te retratará desnuda, ¿y qué? Lo ha hecho cientos de veces, no se le revolucionarán las hormonas ni nada parecido porque está acostumbrado**- llegó al frente de la chica y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros- **Para él el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer es… Arte puro, ¿entiendes? No lo ve como algo escabroso, y si él no lo hace, tú tampoco deberías.**

La chica desvió la mirada y suspiró. Guardó silencio por unos segundos, y luego volvió a posar sus dulces ojos castaños sobre la morena.

-**Bueno…, si dices que luego me entregará la pintura y que lo hace por amor al arte, pues…** - sonrió con resignación-** Ya qué…**

Hiruka lanzó un breve chillido de emoción y atrajo hacia sí el menudo cuerpo de la chica.

**-¡Sera divertido, lo prometo! –** exclamó y seguidamente, se apartó un poco para mirarla- **Quizás sea vergonzosos al principio, pero después te darás cuenta de que sentirás bastante cómoda porque él se encargará de eso. Eres bonita, Akira estará muy feliz de tener la posibilidad de pintar a alguien como tú**- dijo con sinceridad, y luego se encaminó a la cama para recostarse sobre ella, y añadió- **además, esta experiencia te servirá para olvidarte de ese chico.**

Ante el último comentario, Akane sonrió:

-**No te preocupes por eso, hiruka**- y se acercó a la cama para sentarse en borde de ésta- **'ese chico' ya está olvidado**- sonrió y entrecerró sus ojos.

**-¡No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso!-** se incorporó para mirar a la chica con una sonrisa sincera- **Veo que Shiro ha hecho un buen trabajo**- añadió con picardía.

Akane la miró sorprendida, y titubeó**: ¿D… de qué.. hablas?**

**-¿Cómo que de qué hablo? Sabes que le gustas.**

-**pero eso no significa que yo sienta lo mismo por él**- frunció el ceño, molesta.

**-Eso ya lo sé, pero han pasado tanto tiempo juntos últimamente que no sé… da qué pensar…** -sonrió traviesa, y es que molestar a su amiga y compañera de departamento era claramente uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos.

-**Estás loca**- concluyó.

Hiruka se puso seria de repente, y respondió**- Quizás, pero no lo suficiente para darle a mi familia el dolor de creer que estoy muerta.**

-**y de vuelta con lo mismo**- dijo irritada, desviando la mirada., se levantó dispuesta a irse de ahí cuando la mano de su amiga atrapó la suya.

-**Akane, ¿qué fue lo tan malo que ocurrió con tu familia que decidiste vengarte de esa forma?**

La chica se soltó con brusquedad de agarre.

**-Eso no es asunto tuyo, créeme hacerme pasar por muerta fue lo mejor que pude hacer**- contestó con voz amarga, y sin más condujo sus pasos al armario y extrajo de ella un abrigo, tras echar una miradita a la ventana y notar el nublado cielo que se presentaba.

**-¿A dónde vas?**

-**A casa de Shiro**- dijo cortante. En otra circunstancia, seguramente la habría molestado, pero el ambiente se hallaba bastante tenso como para gastar bromas.

Se limitó a mirar cómo su amiga abandonaba la habitación.

* * *

El hombre de larga cabellera miraba aquel intenso atardecer, y su mente divagaba en los dulces recuerdos que poseía de su hija menor, recreándose nostálgicamente en el pasado junto a la hija que a causa de la crueldad de la vida, nunca volverá a su lado.

-**Si tan sólo…** -musitó con la mirada perdida y unos ojos cristalinos.

-**Calma Soun, no hubieras podido hacer nada**- lo interrumpió la mujer que le acompaña sentada a su lado- **Vamos mi amor, deja ya de atormentarte. Las cosas pasan por algo…**

-**Pero ¿Qué hacía mi hija en esa casa que se incendió? No lo comprendo, Midory**- nuevamente las lágrimas hacían de las suyas- **Han pasado tres meses y esto me duele como si hubiera sido ayer.**

La mujer sólo atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza en son de apoyo, y él correspondió al gesto. Se quedaron así por un rato, admirando el atardecer, uno en la compañía del otro y cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos y emociones.

* * *

'_**Sólo falta tiempo, Ranma…y yo esperaré el que sea necesario'**_; pensó Ukyo, admirando a unos metros de distancia permitiéndole a su marido un poco de privacidad y quietud.

El chico se hallaba arrodillado al frente de la lápida en el que salía impreso el nombre de su amada. Éste le susurraba palabras que Ukyo no alcanzaba a escuchar, cosa que en cierta parte agradecía, no soportaría oír cómo su marido le confiesa su amor al alma de quién debiera descansar.

Tras unos minutos que a la joven se le hicieron eternos, el joven Saotome se levantó y la miró con el agradecimiento plasmado en sus gestos.

**-¿terminaste?**- sonrió Kuonji, paciente.

Un asentimiento por parte del chico fue su respuesta.

Ranma avanzó hasta llegar al lado de su esposa, y ambos emprendieron rumbo a la salida del cementerio… él miró hacia atrás dándole una última mirada a las flores amarillas que había dejado sobre su tumba sabiendo que eran sus preferidas, dejando atrás su cuerpo sin vida sepultado metros bajo tierra, dejando atrás su recuerdo… su paz.

Un apretón de la mano lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, nuevamente se había perdido en su recuerdo que bien sabía era inolvidable. Volvió su mirar claro a los bonitos ojos de su esposa…

'_**Es cierto, Ukyo es mi presente ahora. Es hora de comenzar una nueva vida, no debo aferrarme insanamente a una persona que sé nunca volverá por mucho que la ame';**_ pensó, y le sonrió a la mujer a su lado, gesto que ella devolvió en el acto, y prosiguieron juntos su camino a la salida… sin mirar atrás.

Ajena está sumergida la pareja a lo que el destino les tiene preparados. Varios sinsabores, muchas sorpresas…, y el reencuentro de un amor que se creía olvidado.

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado apesar de que Ranma esté casado con Ukyo, pero prometo que esto sólo será algo transitorio. A los personajes les espera un tiempo muy difícil... Escríbanme sus comentario para saber qué les ha parecido la nueva creación, por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Dos años más tarde…

Masculló y ordenó las hojas del informe. Trabajar era de por sí agotador, pero su jefe lo convertía en una auténtica pesadilla latente. Había pasado toda la noche trabajando en el informe que sostenía y esperaba que fuera del agrado de aquel que se jacta de refregarle en su cara su propia posición.

Suspiró con resignación. Se preguntaría que habría hecho para ganarse de esa forma el odio de ese hombre, pero sería vano porque conocía de sobra la respuesta…

Flash back.

-**Buenos días, señorita Tendo**- la saludó muy atento, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa.

La joven cerró la puerta detrás de sí y le devolvió la sonrisa al hombre, que inocentemente interpretó como la más pura y santa amabilidad.

-**Buenos días, señor Yoruto.**

La melodiosa voz llegó a sus oídos, y se deleitó admirando cómo la mujer con carpetas en las manos, venía carcomiéndole el pensamiento y embriagando sus más dulces sueños con su presencia, caminaba hasta llegar al frente de su escritorio.

-**Le traje los informes que me pidió, ahí de ven los balances de…**

**-Señorita Tendo, ¿Le han dicho que es usted muy bella?-** la interrumpió, y rió para sus adentros al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven y su nerviosismo.

-**Gracias**- susurró- **pero le hablaba de…**

-**Señorita**- la volvió a interrumpir-** Deje esas carpetas sobre el escritorio.**

La joven acató la orden, y volvió a mirar a su jefe. El hombre de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro, que puede entrar perfectamente en la clasificación de apuesto, la contempla de una manera que le hizo sentir desnuda frente a sus ojos, aumentando su nerviosismo y de paso el sonrojo, haciendo para ella la situación innegablemente incómoda.

-**Sé que no es de mi incumbencia y por ende pido mis disculpas, pero me gustaría saber algo…**- el silencio por parte de la chica lo incitó a continuar**- … ese joven que la viene a buscar cada noche, Shiro, ¿tiene alguna "relación" con usted?-** dijo sin titubear, yendo directamente al grano.

Akane lo miró sorprendida. Claramente esa interrogante no debió serle dirigida, porque aquello pertenecía a su vida privada, pero absteniéndose de recrearse en insultos y groserías que la conducirían irremediablemente a un despido, optó por la sensatez.

-**Ciertamente la pregunta está algo fuera de lugar-** frunció ligeramente el ceño.-** pero no, no tengo nada con él, es sólo buen amigo. Disculpe, ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?**

Yoruto comenzó a acercarse a ella, sin despegar sus ojos de la cálida mirada castaña.

-**Porque, señorita Tendo**- y se plantó frente a ella, y le sonrió- **estoy enamorado perdidamente de usted**- y sin previo aviso, la besó en sus labios con vehemencia.

Fin del flash back.

Y lo que siguió luego, no le apetecía recordarlo.

Le echó una última miradita al informe, y volvió a suspirar con cansancio antes de abandonar con pesar la oficina en dirección a la de su jefe.

**-¿Podría decirle que traigo el informe qe solicitó?-** preguntó con desgano, mirando a la joven secretaría que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a acatar la petición.

Levantó el telefonillo.

**-Señor Yoruto, la señorita Tendo dice traer lo que usted le ordenó…. Sí… ok**- y cortó el telefonillo. La neutralidad en el rostro de ella era indescifrable-** Dijo que me dejase a mí su informe y que se retire.**

La mujer tragó una gran bocanada de aire, y haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la secretaria se dirigió apresuradamente a la oficina de su jefe y abrió la puerta de forma abrupta.

El hombre que revisaba unos papeles distraídamente, se sobresaltó y miró a la mujer que de forma osada lo había interrumpido tan descortésmente.

-**Señor Yoruto, ¡su comportamiento me parece de lo más infantil!-** escupió las palabras, mirándolo fulminante, mientras éste la miraba con mucha calma y una sonrisa molesta en su rostro.

-**Señor, cuánto lo siento, pero yo le dije a la señorita que no podía ingresar y luego no pude detenerla-** llegó al lado de Akane, una compungida secretaria con la angustia reflejándose en sus facciones.

**-Descuide, ya hablaré con usted más tarde**- dijo con voz rotunda, mirando a la dulce joven del cabello azulado- **por favor déjenos solos**.

La mujer asintió y se retiró, dejando la oficina en un tenso ambiente de silencio.

**-¿y bien? ¿qué pasa, señorita Tendo? ¿se le acabaron las fuerzas para enfrentarme?-** sonrió con maldad-** Recuerde que usted trabaja para mí y que en cualquier momento puedo despedirla, así que le aconsejo que cuide sus palabras.**

La aludida achicó los ojos y apretó sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

**-¿No cree que…-** suspiró intentando mantener sus impulsos bajo control**-… lo que hace es completamente inmaduro? Usted está resentido por lo que ocurrió ¿verdad? Por eso me trata así.**

Los verdes ojos destellaron algo que Tendo no supo interpretar.

**-No se crea el centro del mundo, señorita**- dijo a continuación- **no todo se trata de usted, ahora entrégueme el informe que le pedí**- y tomó asiento de manera indiferente.

La mujer tragó duro y condujo sus pasos hacia él, siendo firmemente observada por aquel que se convirtió en su peor pesadilla, y se detuvo frente al escritorio de fina madera para obedecer a su petición.

El hombre lo recibió, lo ojeó durante cinco segundos, y le sonrió con la misma maldad con que la mira.

-**Está mal, hágalo de nuevo**- dijo ofreciéndole la carpeta.

Akane lo recibió con desmedida brusquedad, y se giró para abandonar la oficina, y es que si continuaba ahí seguramente le entregaría las últimas palabras que diría en el edificio.

**-¿Se ha dado cuenta que, si usted hubiera aceptado, tendría una vida mejor? Tengo dinero, poder**- se puso de pie-** todo lo que una pobrezuela como usted necesita, y no me pudo creer que usted sea tan tonta como para despreciar todo esto.**

La chica se giró para enfrentarlo.

-**Esta pobrezuela-** se apuntó a sí misma- **no se acuesta con un hombre sólo por su posición y su fortuna, así que váyase buscando a otra que sea más superficial y cumpla con sus expectativas.**

Y sin más, abandonó la oficina la cual se sumergió luego en un intenso silencio, luego roto por un susurro:

-**Tú eres la única…**

* * *

Los azules ojos contemplaban una dolorosa escena.

Había alcanzado a percibir toda la bondad y generosidad que en habitaban en el joven doctor, el mismo que se ganó gran parte de su cariño.

Y era triste, hace apenas tres semanas que le había declarado a Kasumi sus sentimientos, el por qué de los continuos descontroles que vivía cada vez que la tenía cerca, después de años, finalmente había reunido el valor para hacerlo y resultó ser que era correspondido…, pero desgraciadamente el destino no los quería juntos.

**-Tofú**- sollozó Kasumi, abrazando el cuerpo masculino que yacía postrado sobre la cama.

La mayor de las Tendo sufría, presenciando cómo a su amado se le escapaba la vida lentamente.

Nabiki acariciaba el cabello de su hermana, mirando con compasión y tristeza el pálido rostro del doctor… y esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, ¿Cómo era posible que la vida fuera tan injusta?

Soun era un dolido expectador que no demostraba su pesar, así como el joven Saotome. Primero fue su hija menor, luego Genma, y ahora ¿Tofú?

-**_'Dios, ¿por qué nos abandonaste de esa forma?'_**- se cuestionaba con la tristeza desenvolviéndose silenciosa en sus facciones, pero manteniendo aún así la respetuosa compostura.

Tofú se removió un poco, inquieto, algo le negaba su tan preciada paz.

-**Ak…Akane.**

Todos en el cuarto miraron con atención al hombre, especialmente unos ojos azules que parecieron brillar al escuchar la débil pronunciación del nombre.

-**Ella…-** jadeo, le estaba costando hablar.

-**Tofú, no hables. Descansa**- dijo la dulce voz de Kasumi, creyendo que la mención de su hermana se debía al periodo de transición entre la vida terrenal y aquella que es eterna.

Lentamente los ojos del médico se dirigieron al angelical rostro de su amada, encontrando en ella una llorosa y impotente mirada.

**-y.... yo...-** jadeó-** la... ayudé...**

Se dibujó en el rostro de Kasumi una sonrisa temblorosa.

-**Mi amor, ya basta, no te exaltes**- imploró la mujer, pero el hombre insistió.

-**Akane…-** suspiró cansado- **está… c… con… vida en….-** se quejó y trazó en su rostro un gesto de dolor, y seguidamente la calma volvió a su rostro, una calma sepulcral.

Aquello que le pesaba se ha ido y su alma se permitió guiar por la paz eterna, dejando inconclusa la tan reveladora frase que sumió a todos en un silencio doloroso.

Continuará...

Gracias por los comentarios que recibí *-*, espero que siga gustando, son los comentarion los que me insitan a escribir :D.


End file.
